


A Good Hand

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [63]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan wanted to bring this girl down, train her to see the world in a different way.  She wanted Rachel to see the world as an already-burning thing that could not be controlled with her clean, pretty hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Rachel/Siobhan - well-trained.

The first thing Siobhan thought when she met Rachel is _my god, this girl is not like Sarah._ She could see Sarah in Alison, Cosima, and Helena—the way they cried, the way their eyes lit up when they couldn’t help it.  But Rachel was an empty glass.

“Do not put your hands on me,” Rachel hissed like a wildcat, struggling out of Siobhan’s grip.  But her arms were too thin and Siobhan was too strong.

Rachel was stubborn like Sarah.  She put her trust in the wrong places like Sarah.  But instead of radiating freedom, she burned with resentment, with the need to set her world on fire from the inside out.

“I think what you _need_ is a good hand on you,” Siobhan said evenly, tightening her grip. 

Rachel’s eyes turned to liquid, black and warm, her muscles loosening.  “You don’t know what I need, Ms. Sadler.”

Siobhan released Rachel’s arm and pulled her close, hands clasped on Rachel’s slim hips.  She wanted to bring this girl down, train her to see the world in a different way.  She wanted Rachel to see the world as an already-burning thing that could not be controlled with her clean, pretty hands.  “I’ll put you over my knee, love,” she said, breath warm on Rachel’s neck.  “And call me Mrs. S.”

Rachel frowned, mouth in a grim line, but didn’t move from Siobhan’s embrace.

_I’ve got her now_ , Siobhan thought, and knew then she’d be taking good care of Rachel Duncan.


End file.
